Until the end of time
by TinsleyElric101
Summary: This is my very first story on this site. It basically is set after Gates of Paradise and it follows Mimi and Kingsley the Duke and Duchess of hell. There are not very many Mimi and Kingsley stories so I thought I d write one. Melissa De La cruz owns Blue Bloods.
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost 100 years since the battle had been won. 100 years since Lucifer had been destroyed, and 100 years since he had promised that she would never be alone. Not while he was around. Kingsley Martin stared down at the ballroom of his ducal estate.

He was watching her, Mimi Force now Martin Azrael as she was known to the coven; his bonds mate, his twin, his wife.

She was overseeing the decorations for the party they were hosting tonight at their home. Everyone was in uproar and the chaotic mess that was the castle, was a sight to behold indeed.

Since transforming the underworld into a paradise all on its own affairs were conducted differently as he had promised. They had changed things. Only those who had wanted to stay stayed.

Surprisingly quite a few did.

They had loved Araquiel, and he understood them and their desires, and what he and his bonds mate was noble.

Together they had amended the misconception that the underworld was only for the dark, the undesirables. Garbage no longer littered the streets of Tartarus, and the feeling of apathy and despair was gone.

He had no doubts whatsoever about leaving Heaven for the underworld; it just wasn`t for the likes of them anymore.

This had been his duty, his charge, and his life.

Though he would have forsaken it for her the great love of his life, Azrael, his bride, and his queen.

He still couldn`t believe she returned his affections, or that she needed him just as much as he needed her. That after all this millennia she was finally his.

She was beautiful he thought wistfully.

Mimi`s platinum blonde hair, stunningly bright green eyes, and glowing skin made all who saw her agree. She was the most beautiful girl in the history of the underworld, earth, and so on.

The Duchess of hell held herself regally as she glided across the ballroom with the grace and the dignity of the queen she was born to be. She walked with intended purpose. The great and mighty warrior queen was giving orders as to what should go where for the gala tonight.

"No, no, the flowers should go clockwise from the fountain." She said exasperated.

Kingsley smiled as she fretted. As though she could sense his smile she looked up her green eyes meeting his dark blue. "Causing trouble angel face?" He smirked as he made his way towards her.

"Not in the least dear". She replied. "I just want everything to be perfect for our guests."

He wrapped his strong arms around her slender lithe body. "It will be my love don`t worry." Mimi smiled lovingly at her bonds mate.

After a brief moment he released her and she finished decorating.

As Kingsley made his way to the rose garden (or the garden of Mimi as he liked to call it in Mimi`s absence of course) he thought of everything his past, his life, his crimes, and of course the woman that he had always loved.

He knew that no matter what it took all those years ago when he had first laid eyes on her that Azrael would be his.

That Gemellus the solitary soul would no longer be unbound. She had finally accepted the truth that they were meant to be together. That no matter who came into her future that she would always belong to him.

He had come so close to losing her that day the final battle. He could only thank God for abaddon`s sacrifice. The angels had fought hard and they had won though not without tragedy going hand and hand with victory. They had earned the salvation that had desperately eluded them.

Now there was the feeling of eternal bliss and perfect fulfillment a bond of their making, of their choosing.

As the angel Araquiel glanced back at the place he now called his home all that was going through his mind was one perfect and wondrous thing.

It was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are welcome**

Mimi Force sat at the vanity in her bedroom suite admiring her beauty in her ornate mirror. The mirror was a dazzling, elegant creation from Kingsley her beloved. He had it commissioned from the finest glassmakers in the entire underworld.

The frame was set in gilded gold which was embroidered with sapphires, diamonds, and emeralds as rich and bright as her eyes.

It had taken four of the trolls to carry the massive figure into the castle, and it`s beauty and perfection was matched only by her own.

It was currently being used for Azrael to admire her new gown for the evening.

The guest list of the formal gala that they were hosting included some of the most prestigious men in the underworld.

The entire point was to make peace between the demons along with the other dark angels that had not stood with the dark prince during the final battle in the war for heaven.

To let them know that they would be accepted into the fold as long as the pledged fealty to the angels, and renounced their unholy ways. Though Lucifer had been defeated there was still evil in the world. The nephilim were still out there, and could attack without warning hence the party instead of a summoning not to cause panic to anyone but to bring about the way of peace and tranquility.

Better to break the ice in a more tasteful and sly manner.

Azrael`s dress was a silver off-the-shoulder work of art that caught the light as she moved. It hit every curve perfectly, and made her look like a dream.

It was important that the Duke and Duchess of Hell look and act as one unit. A powerful imposing duo to keep the demons in line, and remind them of the divine`s power should they refuse. Her hair was set in loose waves and was swept across the small of her back. The make-up adorning her face was done so beautifully that her face would make Helen of Troy bow her head in shame and envy.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked stepping through the bedroom door.

He looked dashing to say the absolute least.

So handsome was he in his onyx suite she thought. His dark hair was combed back and his shoes were freshly shined.

"Well don`t you look like James Bond. Oh I just don`t know how I am going to keep my hands off of you tonight." She said coly.

Kingsley smirked." Hmm well Pussy Galore let`s make our debut already. The natives are becoming restless."

Mimi laughed "Alright already I`m done." As she was standing up Kingsley stopped her.

"I love you" he said passionately as he kissed her. Mimi blushed "I love you too."

They then made their way down the bannister stairs and towards the party. "You look absolutely ravishing; you're going to be the bell of the ball like always." Said Kingsley as the first strains of Bach Concerto No.5 in f minor was heard.

It was packed.

"Great turnout" he said. Their ballroom had been transformed into a wonderland of beauty and tastefulness. White and black orchids decorated the tables, and the chandeliers appeared as dripping diamonds on their guests.

"Looks like all of your fussing and stressing paid off." Kingsley teased. Mimi gave him a reprimanding look which clearly meant shush up.

"Azrael! Araquiel! Mammon called.

The demon made his way over to them in a brisk manner.

"How have you been? Wonderful party haven`t been down this side of the underworld since the war."

"Yes well I`m glad that we`ve changed that" said Azrael.

"I see many things are different as well."

"You see that`s what we were hoping to achieve here." Araquiel said with a chuckle.

"I`m sure" Said Mammon as he moved away from them and towards the other guests.

Araquiel and Azrael both stared at the retreating demon`s back with a look of bewilderment. "Was it just me or did he seem kind of cold?" Azrael asked "I suppose some people aren`t exactly pleased with our overhaul of the underworld" she said bluntly.

"Come along love we knew this wasn`t going to be easy."

The couple greeted their guests warmly, and there was dancing and laughter and their guests seemed to be enjoying themselves. Mimi and Kingsley were royalty and were treated as such.

It was at the height of the affair that Araquiel along with his mate made an announcement that would hopefully change things for the better. As their guests were seated at their tables Kingsley stood up and began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. My bondmate and I welcome you here and are quite delighted that you could make it. We have invited you here for a purpose. To let each and every one of you explore the real possibility of being a part of this kingdom and to live in peace with us. Time is of the essence and if we are to protect ourselves then we must act accordingly should any threat arise. Please enjoy the music and festivities as you contemplate your decision."

The entire room erupted in applause as he and Mimi went to dance.

"That was beautiful, and I am so proud of you." Azrael said to her mate "I really hope that they decide to join us. I can feel that something is going to happen and we must be prepared for it. The threat could be even bigger than the Silver Bloods if we`re not careful."

Kingsley gave her a look. "Let`s not worry about that I`m sure that everything is going to work out if we keep faith. But I was thinking everyone`s down here."

Mimi paused mid-dance and gave Kingsley a half smile that meant trouble before saying to him. "Follow me."

The couple nearly ran up the great stairs like a pair of newlyweds whilst their honored guests were left alone. Kingsley pushed the door open to their bedroom while Mimi wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands were all over her body as he slammed the door closed, they then kissed passionately before succumbing to the intensity of their lovemaking.

Yes Mimi Force loved parties without a doubt.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is supposed to set up for more of the story. Reviews are welcome **

Timing was everything. In this fast-paced world you had to take your opportunities when they came. Life didn`t offer second chances; you had to help yourself.

At least it didn`t for normal people.

He was tall, he was dangerous, and he was angry. The type of anger he held in his self was bitter and destructive, but it also held a purpose. Losing a mother at such a young age could do that to a person; make them bitter at the world and those who inhabited it.

The sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve flowed past him unaware of his true nature and intentions. They were all so pathetic scrounging around through life like cattle awaiting slaughter, unworthy of enlightenment.

How God`s human children could be so ignorant and blind was beyond him.

Did they not remember that their world had almost been obliterated many a time?

One had to move amongst the shadows to blend into this new world, as magic had been all but suppressed in this time. It had been easier before the floods when their kind had all but ruled the mortal world.

The time would come again.

He had been reassured by his brothers and sisters that they would take back this land with fire and ice. After the war with Lucifer the angels had all but gone. They were tired of being shut away from the Almighty`s light and love, nor did they want to relieve Earth`s tragedies.

Those who had stayed on Earth to continue their immortal life would not be of consequence as the strongest had left this world.

He had met with the leaders of the resistance to retrieve the artifact and put the plan into motion. It would be glorious and it would be bloody. He would start by returning to where it had all started and now where it would end.

Nobody would see it coming Nobody especially God; for he had turned his back and shut his eyes so long ago.

The descendants of Cain and Seth would rise up and put an end to the pretenders, the unworthy. The grotesque picture in his mind of pain, and mutilation, and suffering somehow gave him comfort.

Crossing the street he spied the building he was seeking. It was large and ostentatious in its grandeur, a gift the ever loyal Cardinal had given to his king. Whitehall was one of the few remaining structures left before the great fire of London in 1666.

Yes this was the place and it would not only give him the artifact he needed but would serve his purpose in a most wondrous manner.

He had to work carefully though he was messing with the grand design of God`s Universe and the other side could be alerted at any time as to what he was doing. The Praetorian Guard was ever watchful and those damn wolves would know if the timeline was amiss.

The remaining Gates of Hell were indeed secure and the new Regis wasn`t taking any chances; the vampires had learned from past mistakes.

Ha! No one ever said that this was going to be easy but he loved a challenge.

He saw movement.

That was the signal only noticeable to those of his kind. The man moved swift and efficient not wasting a single moment seeking his prize.

The Red bloods had spread like a disease and it was time to eradicate them from existence and make the planet pure again. He crept down to the dungeons; to farthest part when memory didn`t exist and time was only an illusion.

Inside the torture chamber behind the rotting souls was what he sought. They wouldn`t bother him they were in an existence between life and death never having peace and only knowing pain it was horrifying to say the least.

They were to endure this hell for all of eternity.

He grabbed the book from its hiding place and returned to the world once securing the artifact.

Now for faze two. He made his way towards the more popular building where a tour was being given. A tour!

The box was heavy in his suite jacket though nothing was expected from the tourists or the guides. The incantations and markings of Arcane magic called to his blood touching his very being.

He then made his way to the heart of the castle and opened it.

Black Fire more deadly than anything destruction seeking chaos and chaos wreaking havoc.

He unleashed it upon the unsuspecting tourists and as it spread their screams echoed through time. There was no hope and no salvation for them as they were stuck inside and cooked like a brazen bull. He made his way out of the castle before the Black Fire could consume him and his very thoughts.

His job was done they would get the message.

Making his way back to the hive with the book in hand he felt satisfied. Many did not know what it was to be an abandoned child of the divine but now they would see.

They would now see because they would make them see whether they wanted to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stroke, stroke, stroke_,

That was the sound that Azrael was hearing as Araquiel put brush against paper. She was as still and absolute as marble when Kingsley committed her living flesh to paper. Azrael didn`t understand his reasoning for painting her, but she didn`t question it either.

It was just the type of man that he was, the romantic worshipper of women.

So he decided one day that he was going to paint her. He wanted her beauty immortalized in canvas though she herself was immortal. Thus time would not destroy her.

His subject sighed as he took in her every curve, crevice, and angle, thinking of what was to transpire later on.

She really loved residing in the underworld. They had danced in the isles of the blessed where beautiful music was being played all night. Then they had explored the mines deep in the Earth where stunningly rare jewels were being created.

Yes it had been wonderful, glorious, and magical but she couldn`t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

As the angel of Death she had the gift of foresight.

While performing her duties this gift guided her as to where she should be when life was to end. Whilst being banished on Earth after the fall her unique power had been revoked by the Almighty.

Upon salvation though she had regained her lost power and resumed her role as the Angel of Death and performed her Heavenly duties once more. Lately her visions had gotten blurrier and she was finding it difficult to predict the future; which would become a big problem if she didn`t find out what was blocking her sight.

At the moment she had to concentrate on other matters at hand. A meeting would be held to discuss the official terms of the treaty as the demons had agreed to it.

Heaven was as peace as Michael and the other angels had returned order to it. Though he had begged her to return with the other Archangels she couldn`t; this was her home now and she would not abandon the man that she loved with all of her heart.

Earth was without strife for the time being; Oliver was doing quite well as the Regis, all three worlds were fine.

She and Kingsley were completely happy; she just wished that she could shake the cold in her soul and relax. Her mate wasn`t aware as to what was wrong with her though she could tell that in some way he suspected something. She wouldn`t worry him with her problems he had enough on his plate.

"So Picasso how`s it coming along?" Mimi asked flirtatiously. He have her his sly seductive look "Oh just lovely my dear" he said returning to his work. "Are you worried about the treaty going through ok with the demons?" "Of course I am, I want everything to go smoothly, but I have faith that everything that we have worked for will come to pass."

She really did love him for he was truly her knight in shining armor. They had discussed their dreams for the future when they had clung together late into the night fearful that when they woke the other would be gone.

Her thoughts of love and compassion were interrupted when one of her handmaidens banged on the door ending the tender moment. "Your Grace`s please I beg pardon but you must come quickly we have a visitor."

For a second they both looked stunned, then Kingsley put his canvass of Mimi`s portrait away and she slipped on her clothing. "A visitor in the underworld who can it be?" Azrael wondered aloud. "Anna come in"; the maid burst in wildly. "Who is it" Araquiel asked with intrigue. "He wouldn`t say only that he needed to see you and the Duchess, but he is from mid-world I can smell it."

"I see come then Azrael let us greet this stranger. Where is he?"

"In the parlor" replied the maid.

"Thank you please let our guest know that we shall be there to receive him shortly." Said Araquiel as the servant left bowing softly out leaving Kingsley and Mimi to dress. As they made their way down the steps they both wondered who had gone through the trouble to make their way to their Kingdom.

It wasn`t often that they got visitors from above who were alive, as the parlor came into view the servants announced that the Duke and Duchess of Hell has arrived.

They both gasped in astonishment and it was as if time had frozen.

"Oliver" Azrael and Araquiel both gasped at once.

The Regis of the vampires stood up and greeted both of his old friends warmly. "Mimi Kingsley It`s great to see you it`s been a while too long if you ask me."

He looked good, immortality agreed with him. Gone was the love struck boy who couldn`t bear to have Schuyler out of his sight. In his place was a man who was strong and commanded respect and loyalty. "I see you both are doing quite well for yourselves" he said.

The Angels looked so incredible; more beautiful and God-like than he had ever seen them. Obviously living in the underworld made them both content and happy, and he was ecstatic for them, though he wished that he had gotten in touch much sooner. They hadn`t even met Finn yet! Just like Sky and Jack they wanted their space.

It was strange though as they hadn`t aged a day since he had last seen them during the final battle, and eternal youth graced both of their faces. Such a beautiful power couple they were he couldn`t help but notice.

But he wasn`t here to quote upon angelic beauty "I know it's been a while and I wish I had come for other pretenses but alas it seems fate has other events in store for us."

"Oliver what is it?" Mimi asked him.

"I hate to bother you both when you're doing so much down her but I need your help. Something`s gone wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was quickly learning that affairs conducted in the mortal world greatly differed from that of its underworld counterparts. Remembering his first time "visiting" Hell he never recalled the Kingdom of the dead being this splendid and glorious.

Grudge and muck were replaced by spacious gardens and lovely buildings worthy of remark. It was beautiful and incredible how much everything had changed here, as if Kingsley had poured his love and his longing for Mimi into the land and made it fruitful.

Already he was noting the change in Hells citizens as well as the government.

He was currently in his room at the Duke`s Arms waiting for Kingsley and Mimi to finish their meeting. It had been days since he had been in the underworld and he had told them about the fire in England and his growing suspicions.

If what he was thinking was indeed true he needed everyone to unite and act fast.

He had a great many responsibilities as the Regis of the vampires and he couldn`t leave them long lest they panic. For almost twenty years they had enjoyed a lasting peace under his leadership though with caution.

Boy he wished they would hurry up with the treaty as he didn't really want to be alone with his thoughts right now.

He understood its importance for the good of the realm but; he needed them, they all did.

Still he was left with the task of convincing them to return mid-world with him and he still didn't know how he was going to do that.

Kingsley and Mimi both seemed pretty damn adamant on not going.

Even though they both took the titles of Duke and Duchess they were in truth essentially the King and Queen of Hell. Factions would form at court if they showed any signs of weakness or discord. These people depended on Kingsley and Mimi and thus saw them as saviors of some sort ruling with a firm yet understanding and loving hand.

He thought back on his conversation with them upon his arrival.

"We don't know who is behind this attack nor ultimately want but we can`t let this go unchecked."

"Oliver Kingsley and I can`t leave here just yet" Mimi said.

"Thirty people died in that fire innocent human beings; the brass is in an uproar" said Oliver. "While we are deeply regretful"- Kingsley said before he was cut off. "Dead, gone, wiped from existence forever and they took a sacred artifact before they burned down the castle and the people in it."

"What kind of an artifact?" Mimi asked.

"The Book of Damnation" Oliver said with evident fear.

"What?!" Mimi said with horror on her lovely features. "How could this happen?!" She yelled.

"Calm down my love. Oliver if you could be so kind as to enlighten me at to this books origins that would be lovely. For once there is something that Azrael knows that I don`t. Though from the sound of this I can tell it`s not good."

"It`s a grimoire of-""Untold power "Mimi interrupted. "A book of ancient spells unknown to many of the angels, it was commissioned eons ago and it was bound in human skin."

"Well that's just bloody charming now isn't it?" Kingsley said with a disgusted look on his face "funny though as I don't recall such a book being in existence."

"I didn't either, there wasn't any information on it in the repository and only when I became the Regis was I informed about it." said Oliver

"You don't have any idea as to its whereabouts nor who took it?" Mimi asked suspiciously.

"No, why the look?" Oliver asked.

"For such a relatively unknown book of incomparable power to be stolen by an outsider whom you know nothing about seems awful fishy." Kingsley said reading his mates mind. "The information must have been leaked by a mole."

"I came to the same conclusion; but who among us would betray our cause?" The Regis said.

"Maybe someone who sympathizes with them" said Kingsley.

"Well all the more reason for you and Mimi to come back to Earth. I need people without a hidden agenda, people whom I can trust to serve the greater good." Oliver stated with passion.

After that he realized that he really had his work cut out for him. He just hoped that they saw from his point of view and would return with him; he couldn't let this incident get out of hand lest his power be undermined. He wouldn't be blind as Michael was while corruption and evil were trying to thrive in the world.

What the hell was taking so long he wondered for the thousandth time since he had been waiting? He sighed as he started wandering the castle when he ran into the troll butler.

"What`s your pleasure my Lord Hazard-Perry?"

"Do you know how long it will be until conference is over?" He asked.

"I do not know though I can lead you to the library where you might like to indulge your time there."

Oliver stopped for a second. He didn't even know that the underworld had a library. "A library, please lead the way."

As they were walking Oliver contemplated the many books the Kingdom of the dead had to offer. The servant led him down a corridor until he reached a pair of double doors trimmed in gold leaf with writing above them. He didn't recognize the writing.

"What does it say above the door? I don't understand." He asked the troll.

"It is the language of Ashaanan spoken by the creatures of the dark, and it translates to_ That which brings knowledge also bring despair so beware all those who seek to quench the thirst of the unknown."_

"Kind of a heavy message for a library don't you think?" Oliver said with sarcasm.

"The gift of knowledge should not be taken lightly and should only be bestowed on those worthy." He said whilst opening the doors.

"Wow" Oliver said looking around.

"This is incredible; it's even bigger than the repository in New York. I haven't even heard of most of these."

"Will you require anything else?" He asked awaiting command. "No that will be all thank you." He said dismissively. Oliver picked up a book on Zolestrian mythology and settled into a plush chair. As he read his mind wandered to Finn. He missed her and he couldn't wait until this mess was sorted out and he could see her again.

About an hour had passed while he was doing some light reading when Kingsley and Mimi arrived finished with the peace treaty.

"So how`d it go?" He asked.

"It went alright. Some changes had to be made for the treaty to be accepted but essentially we got the job done." Said Mimi

"Great so then now we can go" Oliver said.

"Oliver Kingsley and I already told you that you can't just leave our kingdom." She said

"Well maybe one of us could go to Earth and then the other could stay in the underworld to keep things under control. I mean we can`t just leave Oliver to fend for himself with this kind of danger lurking around." Said Kingsley

"That's perfect actually." Oliver said

"But then who would go?" Mimi asked. "I think I should. I would feel much safer if you were down here where we are the strongest and safest from whatever is going on." Said Kingsley

"Ok your right" She said. "So then it`s settled then we will leave in the morning." Said Kingsley

"Ok but what if something happens and we need Mimi?" "That won`t be a problem we got that figured out. You should get some rest we have a long trip tomorrow." Said Kingsley

Kingsley and Mimi watched Oliver go to his room as they made their way back to theirs. "So do you really think this is a good idea?" Mimi asked. "What other choice do we have?" He asked.

"Oh you're just using this as an excuse to visit your harem of women that you have." She said with a giggle. "The only woman that I want is right here next to me." He said grabbing Mimi`s waist and bring her close to him for a kiss. "Since I won`t see you for a while." Mimi said kissing his neck. "Better make sure I have something to think about for a while." Mimi pushed Kingsley on the bed while trailing light kisses along his neck. He took off her shirt revealing her perfect creamy breasts to him. He wasted no time in tearing off her skirt that and taking what was his. She managed to remove said clothing of his in frenzy.

Kingsley managed to get her on her back while pulling her legs across his hips. This was what he wanted. Every time they were together it was so sweet yet on the verge of madness. She was his drug and he had suffered a thousand deaths at her hands as they clung together. Mimi currently had her nails in his back, wanting to mark him, own him, and possess his entire being. Let those girls try and touch what belonged to her, when she was done he would smell her scent even if they were a million miles away from each other.

After a while the only sound in the room was the raw animalistic sound of flesh slapping against flesh. They met each other stroke after stroke until they both were shattered into a million pieces where one didn't know where they began nor ended.

* * *

Got another one down. So what were your favorite parts? Do you enjoy the story so far? Anything I need to work on? Please leave a review. As a writer it would help. I would also update faster. I will start personally responding to them as this is my first actual story I am pretty new to this whole thing. Thank you everyone who did respond I really appreciate it. I will be introducing some new characters as well as bringing back the old. Many more twists to come so keep reading people it will be worth your while please update ;)


End file.
